


Mirrors in Dressing Rooms

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: callmesandySetting: Post-S3Request: post-high school, shopping at Fred Siegel's, heavy pettingSummary: She just stands there in a room full of dresses - dresses she can't afford anymore, Siegel, Prada, Kors - with her mouth hanging open.





	Mirrors in Dressing Rooms

Cordelia slips up. She doesn't do it on purpose; she just stands there in a room full of dresses - dresses she can't afford anymore, Siegel, Prada, Kors - with her mouth hanging open. And Cordelia Chase does not get caught with words not forming on her tongue.

But this isn't high school anymore. And she can't afford her vanity plates.

Buffy actually seems better off than her. Buffy whom seems to have grown into an adult since Angel left town. A mildly depressed adult who was feeling dumped.

Not that Cordelia blames her. She went through her own thing with Xander. "Did you?" Cordelia asks, her finger pointing at Buffy. "Did you just ask if I wanted to make out with you?"

"Yeah," Buffy responds nonchalantly. Like she makes out with girls every day. Well, Cordelia always did wonder about her and Faith.

They have a sense of privacy among the silk, chiffon, and big pink bows, so Cordelia says, "What the hell," and reaches over to kiss Buffy. Okay, a little more than kiss as her tongue presses its way into Buffy's mouth.

Buffy's so close to her that Cordelia can smell the polyester. But somehow, she doesn't care when Buffy's hands grab her ass and pulls her into the nearest changing room.

Cordelia reaches out to pull the curtain shut. Buffy's mouth is on her neck, nibbling, and Cordelia feels her knees weaken. She grinds her hip against Buffy. "Keep doing that."

Buffy groans. She grabs Cordelia's hair into a ponytail and tugs. Cordelia's head tilts back and her mouth opens, just enough for Buffy to push her tongue inside.

Cordelia considers herself hot and bitchy, but there's something about Buffy's Slayer strength and need that's making her wet. Her hand rolls over the front of Buffy's jeans. She squeezes.

"More." Buffy pushes against her hand, trying to get off. Cordelia's nails scraps over the rough denim.

Cordelia licks along Buffy's neck, nose ghosting over Buffy's neck. She wants out of these clothes; she wants to undress Buffy; and she want to put down on her knees with her face buried in Buffy's cunt.

But there's laughter from the other side of the curtains. Someone looking for a dress to wear to the kind of business dinners that Cordelia's parents used to attend.

Buffy moves back. She's against the mirror, staring at Cordelia like she's horrified. Like the laughing woman walked in on them. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. In fact, you should be sorry if you don't kiss me again." Cordelia's now reached the very frustrated part of horny. She sees her own reflection, disappointed. "We can always go back to your house."

"My mom's there." Buffy pulls her red purse close to her chest.

Cordelia smoothes down her hair. There's no way she's going out there looking like she just fucked someone. Especially when she didn't. "Whatever, Buffy."

This time, Cordelia's the one turning on her heels and heading out of the dressing room. She's leaving town for her dreams. Her big dreams. She's going to become a star, and she already hears the theme song in her head. Los Angeles is not going to know what hit it.

Buffy can keep Sunnydale.


End file.
